People are exposed to odors and smells that can have a strong and negative effect on their ability to perform a task, work, or even in the quality of their daily life. Although there are many masks (e.g., surgical masks) on the market, they often only serve to block liquid droplets, pathogens or airborne particles but not deal with odors. Sometimes, a deluxe model of the mask may be available that does deal with odor, either through filtering the odor particles, blocking them, or masking them with some other chemical scent, but they are often cost prohibitive even as disposable items (as single units, let alone the multiples required for daily use). Sometimes an approved mask (e.g., by a government body or professional organization) is provided by an employer but fails to address the odor problem so a person needs something that can work in conjunction with the already provided and required work mask.